Hermione's Worst Nightmare
by Twilighter1215
Summary: Hi! This is my first story.Ron and Hermione have been happily married for 2 years, but than one night Hermione has a nightmare. She only thinks its a dream until things start to happen. Will her nightmare come true? POST WAR. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story. I will except flames but be nice.**

Ron and Hermione have been dating since the end of seventh year. Now four years later they are happily married, but no kids yet. They've only been married for two years though. Ron is a famous quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons (keeper). Hermione is a part time healer at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Harry is also a famous quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons with Ron (seeker). Ginny is the editor for the Daily Prophet. They are married of course as of one year ago with no kids either.

In their seventh year Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on a quest to find the last of the Horcruxes and destroy them. Of course they were successful and then started the final battle were Voldemort and all but three death eaters were destroyed. (A.N. Remember that for later.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione are you ready yet." asked an impatient Ron

"Almost. I'll be down in a sec." said Hermione.

"Yeah that's what you said ten minutes ago." Ron said to himself.

While Ron was waiting he was looking at a picture on the lamp stand in the living room. The picture was taken during Ron and Hermione's wedding reception. He was so preoccupied in remembering their wedding night that he didn't notice Hermione come down the stairs.

"I'm ready"

Ron turned around to see a beautiful Hermione.

"Hermione you look beautiful." said Ron

Hermione was wearing a dark blue dress that went down just above her knees. Ron was wearing a black tux.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Hermione said. "Come on or we'll be late for meeting Ginny and Harry."

Hermione and Ron left the house to go meet Harry and Ginny at Chez Poissan.

A/N: How was it? I try. My friend edited it. I only let her b/c she has three stories (triwizardchamp). Read and Review.

Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I won't be able to update for a week because I'll be camp. So… here's CHAPTER 2!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron and Hermione were going out to celebrate their second year anniversary with Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, Ron finally." Said Ginny as she saw them coming.

"Sorry were late."Ron said.

"Whatever, I'm starving, can we please, please eat now?" Harry whined.

The four walked into Chez Poisson. The waiter seated them and asked what they would like to drink.

"We'll all have a glass of red wine." Ginny said.

The waiter walked away, leaving two couples to chat.

"Is there anything exciting in the life of Ginny Potter?" Ron asked his sister.

"Well, actually Ron, I just got a raise." Ginny said smartly.

"Ooh! How much more Gin?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Two pounds more an hour!" Ginny said taking her drink from the waiter.

They ate and talked for about an hour or two. They paid and left.

"Bye guys!" Harry said before they all apparated.

Hermione and Ron walked into their house. Hermione immediately took off her heels. She sighed with relief.

Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked pulling away.

"For two of the best years of my life." Ron answered.

Ron kissed her again, but this time it was longer and was filled with more passion. Ron picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room and locked the door.

OOoOoOoOo THE NEXT MORNING OoOoOoOo

Ron woke the next to see his beautiful Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him. He then bent over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione stirred in her sleep then she opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron said.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ron responded.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because you looked so peaceful and beautiful." Ron said.

Hermione lend over and kissed Ron on the lips. Then Hermione got up out bed and started getting dressed. Ron got up too, but before he changed he walked over to Hermione and kissed her with passion. Ron didn't want to stop, but after awhile Hermione pulled away.

"Ron we need to finish getting ready for work." Hermione said

"Alright." Said Ron disappointed.

They finished getting ready and apperated to their jobs, but not before kissing each other good bye first.

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I would really like to know what you think of my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this is my last chapter for a week because I'll be at camp.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three weeks later Hermione is home in bed instead of at work. The reason is because she hasn't been feeling well for the past two weeks. Ron insisted on staying home and take care of her, but Hermione said she would be fine and to go to work.

"You promise you'll stay in bed and call me if you need me?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron I promise." Hermione said.

"Good I'll see you when I get home." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he apperated to the quidditch stadium.

Hermione spent the whole day sleeping, watching TV, or reading. A few times she got to go the bathroom or to get something to eat, but every time she did she got very dizzy and she couldn't keep most of the food down in her stomach if you know what I mean.

Ron returned home late that night to find Hermione already asleep. Ron changed out of his quidditch uniform and into his boxer shorts and climbed into bed. He put his arms around Hermione's waste and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOo Hermione's Dream oOOoOoOoO

Three death eaters stepped out of the shadows. They were Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

"We're going to be killing you and your baby." Malfoy said.

Then Lestrange took a potion out of her pocket and shoved it down Hermione's throat, she had to drink every last drop.

"Step away from my wife." said a voice. It was Ron with Harry and Ginny.

A dual broke out between Malfoy and Ron, Lestrange and Ginny, and Snape and Harry. Then it happened. "Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy shouted.

There lay Ron dead.

"NO!" screamed a terrified Hermione who just woke the most scariest nightmare.

"Hermione it's okay it was just a dream." Ron said trying to calm her down.

"Ron it was so scary."

"It's okay your fine. Now try and go back to sleep."

"Okay, but will stay wake until I fall asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Said Ron.

Hermione was asleep within minutes.

**So what do you think so far? I promise to update when I get back from camp. R&R! PLEASE READ There's Never a Map, BY triwizardchamp.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up in Ron's arms. That's when she remembered her dream and how real it felt, but she decided to forget about it. After all it was just a dream.

Hermione turned to face Ron.

"Ron, wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"No, it's too early." Ron said back.

"I'll make pancakes."

Just then Ron stomach rumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said.

They both start to laugh.

When they stopped laughing Hermione got up and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

After breakfast Hermione and Ron sat cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Hermione what was that dream of yours that frightened you so much?" Ron asked.

"Actually I don't remember." She lied.

Hermione decided there was no need to tell Ron because it was just a dream, but two weeks went by and every night or every time she went to sleep she had the same dream. Where she was captured, Ron died, and she was pregnant. Also every morning Hermione always had to run to bathroom to get sick.

Ron of course was becoming concerned. He asked Hermione many times what was wrong and if she was okay. She always said the same thing that she was fine and that it was probably a bug that's been going around. One day Ron decided to talk to Hermione about what's been going on the past couple of weeks.

"Hermione, can you come here please?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron. What's up?" she asked

"How are you?" He asked

"I'm fine." Hermione said confused.

"I'm talking about what's been happening to you for past four weeks."

"What about it? I'm fine."

"Bloody hell Hermione that right there that is why we need to talk about this. Every time I ask you about this you always say the words 'I'm fine'. Truth is Hermione I don't believe you are fine because people who are fine don't wake up every morning to throe up. I'm also concerned about the nightmares you've been having." Ron said.

"So what's your point Ron?"

"My point is I'm worried about you and I'd like you to see a doctor. Will you do that for me please?" Ron asked.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Hermione said.

"Good and I love too, that's why I hate seeing you like this." He said

"I'll go to St. Mungo's tomorrow." she said

"But I have to practice tomorrow." Ron said.

"Oh, well I could go by myself and tell you when get home from work how it went." Hermione suggested.

"Okay, but you have to tell me as soon as I get home alright?" He said.

"Alright." Hermione said.

OoOoOoOo The Next Day OoOoOoOo

"I'll see you tonight." Ron said and he kissed his wife good bye. Then he apperated to the quidditch stadium.

After Ron left Hermione apperated to St. Mungo's. When she got there Cara a nurse she know from working there asked how she was. Hermione told about what she was going through. Cara told her to follow her and she would do some test for her.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

She followed Cara to a room where she started to do some tests. Five minutes later she told Hermione she would be back with the results in a minute. Hermione waited for seemed like in eternity. She wanted to know what was wrong with her. Just then the door opened and in walked Cara with the results.

"Hermione, I know what's wrong with you. You……..

**A/N so what do think. Please R&R. I Would really like to know what you think of my story. And thank you to the people who have reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and my computer's been on the fritz.

"Hermione I know what's wrong with you. You're pregnant." The nurse said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked. "How long have I been pregnant?"

"Five weeks." Cara Replied.

"Is it to early to find out the baby's sex?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Of course not, we've discovered a new spell to predict it early on." Cara answered. After a few moments Cara had come back into the room. "Hermione, the baby is a…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione went home with a smile on her face. She was so elated about being pregnant she couldn't wait to tell Ron. She knew Ron would be happy, but she was a little nervous about what was happening. When she got home Ron wasn't back from work yet, so she decided to wait. While she waited she made dinner and set the table. As she finished preparing dinner Ron came in though the door. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss.

"So what the doctor say?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you over dinner." Hermione said.  
They sat down and ate. Hermione had made Ron's favorite muggle food, meat loaf. When they were done eating Ron asked the question again.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Yes, now tell me." Ron said leaning over the table.

"Alright Ron, I'll tell you." Hermione told him what the nurse had said.

"What, are you kidding me?" Ron asked.

"No I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. We're having a baby." Just then Ron ran over picked Hermione up off her feet and spun her around. When he set her down he kissed her passionately.

"Do you want to know what we're having?" Hermione asked.

"You know me Hermione what do you think?" Ron said.

"Okay, we're having a boy." Hermione said.

"That's great. Hermione I'm so happy. I mean having a baby." Ron kissed Hermione again.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Hermione was sleeping peacefully when she started having the dream again. She woke in fright and remembered that in her dreams she was always pregnant.

"Wake up. Wake up Ron." Hermione started shaking Ron awake. "Hermione what's wrong are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Ron asked worried.

"We're both fine for now." She reassured him.

"What do you mean for now?" He asked.

"The nightmares I've been having…." Hermione explained to Ron about the dreams she's been having.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ron asked.

"Because until I got pregnant I thought it was just a dream. Now I'm starting to think my dream is trying to tell me something." She explained.

"Like what? You don't think the dream is real do you?" He asked.

"Well I mean think about. The three death eaters that escaped us are in my nightmare trying to kill me and the baby and it's always the exact same dream. The exact same thing happens all the time in my dream." She said.

"Are you that this is all going to come true?" asked Ron.

"I don't know I'm just saying we should be prepared. I mean maybe we can prevent this all from happening and my dreams are trying to warn us to be ready." Hermione concluded.

"Well then I'll call Harry and Ginny." Ron picked up the phone and was about to dial their number when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron maybe now isn't such a good time to call them." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's two in the morning." Hermione said.

"Oh right. I'll call first thing tomorrow." Ron said.

They slowly fell back asleep.

A/N: So… How was it? There should be less mistakes and more detail so R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update next because I really want to know what you think of my story. Thanks to the people who have reviewed though.**

The next day Ron called Harry and Ginny first thing.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up. "Hello," The person on the other line said.

"Hello Ginny," Ron said. "Hermione and I have some good news and bad news for you and Harry. Is he there?"

"Yes, hold on while I get him."

While Ron and Hermione waited they put the phone on speaker so they could both listen and talk to Harry and Ginny. Of course Hermione had to show Ron how to do it because he was still learning how to work muggle things.

"We're both here. Now what did you want to tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Well what do you want first the good news or the bad news?" Hermione asked.

"The good news," Ginny said.

"Alright the good news is I'm pregnant." Hermione than heard a loud shriek on the other line which was most likely Ginny.

"Congratulations. Do you know what you're having?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, I'm having a baby boy," Hermione told them.

"That's great, but didn't you say there was bad news. I mean what could be bad about having a baby?" Harry asked.

Ron then explained about Hermione's nightmare and how she thinks the dream is trying to tell her something. Also how it might be real.

"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"Well I think we should all keep a look out." Ron answered.

"I agree, we'll have a stakeout at your place for a while just to be safe." Harry said.

"Ooh! It'll be just like a sleepover! Like when we were in school during break!" Ginny yelled in a sing song type voice.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women." He sighed.

Hermione punched him in the arm.

"See you soon, guys." Ginny said hanging up the phone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Ginny and Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's house around noon. Ron told them they would sleep in the guest room. Hermione led them to the guest room to unpack. The room was small and colorful, the curtains matched the light yellow bedspread and there was a beautiful oak dresser with pots of fresh flowers on either side of it. When they where done unpacking, they went downstairs to talk to Ron and Hermione about what the plan was to keep Hermione and the baby safe.

"I think we should all take turns at night looking out for stuff out of the ordinary and watch out for any death eaters, except for Hermione of course," Harry suggested.

"Wait why can't I help look out for myself?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the one they're after and I will not let you put yourself in danger," Ron said.

"Ron you know I can protect myself." Hermione protested.

"I know you can, but in this case I don't want to take any chances. Please Hermione don't argue I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." He said to her.

"Fine I give up." Hermione said.

"Okay so anyway we'll all take shifts to keep looks out, starting tonight," Ron went on telling them.

"Who will go first?" Ginny asked.

"I will, after all she is my wife," Ron said. Just then Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay then who will go second?" She asked them.

"I will," Harry responded.

"Okay then I'll go last," Ginny said.

"Thank you guys I feel so much better." Hermione said calling in a group hug. "Well, who's hungry?" Hermione asked as Harry's and Ron's hands shot up into the air. Hermione went into the kitchen and started to get food out of the fridge.

"I'll go help Hermione." Ginny told the two as she left the room.

"Harry, I'm worried 'bout 'Mione." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Why? She seems fine to me." Harry said aloud.

"She hasnt been acting right lately. She says she's fine but... i dunno." Ron said.

"Do you think she's going to be taken by the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Ron responded.

"Don't worry Ron we'll keep her safe. " Harry told him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…..

The girls we're preparing something to eat when out of nowhere Hermione said "I'm scared."

"Hermione what are you scared about.? Is it about the dream? Ginny asked concerned.

"Well... I mean...yes I'm horrified." She sobbed.

"But I thought you said you felt better now that we are protecting you?" Ginny said putting her arm around Hermione.

"I do. It's just there is always that possibility that my dream is going to happen," She told Ginny "I mean I would do anything so that nothing would happen to my baby and/or Ron. I if itwere you and Harry you would be the same way."

"That's true but I'm sure Harry would jump though rings of fire to keep me safe," Ginny assured her, "and if I know my brother and I do, he would do the same for you."

"Thanks Gin."

**A/N I hope you liked it. Remember 5 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank for all the reviews. I'm glad you like my story. **

It had been three months since Harry, Ron and, Ginny started keeping a look out for the death eaters. The good news is they haven't found anything and/or heard anything. The bad news is Hermione's dreams are growing whose because normally when she wakes up from her dream she'll go back to sleep and won't have the nightmare again for the rest of the night, but lately she'll go back to sleep and the nightmare will start again.

"Hermione wake up." Ginny came running into the room and started jumping on the bed.

"What?" said Hermione in a sleepy voice.

"Come on get dressed and come downstairs." Ginny Said.

"Fine," Hermione said "just give me a minute."

"Okay, but hurry up."

When Ginny left Hermione got up out of bed and got dressed. Then she said a spell to make her hair neat. When she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, her stomach had grown bigger the past few of months since she had a living human being growing inside her. She stared having weird food cravings like chocolate covered olives and had awful mood swings a times.

Finally she went downstairs and to her surprise Ron had made her breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione," Ron went over and kissed her and rubbed her stomache. "how are you both feeling this morning?"

"Well I don't know about him," Hermione pointed to her stomach "but I'm shocked. Since did you cook Ron?" Ron had made blueberry pancakes and bacon. Hermione's favorite.

"Since Ginny showed me how and thought I would surprise you when I mastered it" He told her.

Went over to the table and sat down.

"Go ahead try it." Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said a little nervous "here it goes." She put a piece of the pancake into her mouth. "That's good she said."

"I'm glad you like it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that afternoon Hermione and Ron we're in the screened in porch in the backyard.

"Ron you know we really need to start thinking about names for the baby." Hermione told him.

"Well then why don't we go and get the books of names." Ron said.

"Or we could do this Accio baby name books." Hermione said as the books came to her.

"Yeah I guess you could do that." Ron said taking a book from her.

They looked though the names until Hermione found some she liked. "What about the name Samuel Sam for short." Hermione suggested.

"No I don't think so. What about Jacob?" he asked.

"No. How about Brandon?" she asked him.

"It's okay. What about the name Owen?" he asked.

"I like it but I like the name Ryan more." She said.

"I like the name Ryan too but I also really like the name Owen." He told her.

They thought for a while until Ron came up with an idea. "What if we name him Ryan Owen Weasley." He suggested.

"That's a great idea Ron." Hermione squealed.

Just than Ginny walked in the room. "What's a great idea?" Ginny asked.

"We were thinking on names for the baby and I really liked the name Ryan and Ron really like the name Owen." Hermione explained.

"Okay so what did you decide?" Ginny asked.

"Well then Ron came up with the idea with his first name should be Ryan and his middle name should be Owen." Hermione replied.

"That sounds good." Ginny said. There was an akward silence as Ginny stood there as if waiting.

"I'm sorry Ginny did you want something." Ron asked his sister.

"Yeah, well... I want to talk to Hermione." Ginny said.

Ron sat there wating for her to say somthing

"Alone you git!" Ginny screeched.

"Okay, Okay I can take a hint. I'm going to tell Harry the name we decided on." Ron told them as he was leaving.

When Ron was gone Hermione asked "Gin, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," Hermione gave her a questioning look "Really I'm fine it's just Imightbepregnant." Ginny said quickly.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"I. Might. Be. Pregnant." Ginny said those words tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well that's great isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said tears now falling down her face.

"Then why are you so down?" asked Hermione.

"Because I don't think I'm ready to be a mom." Ginny cried.

"Ginny of course you will." Hermione told confidently.

"Yeah but Harry and I have only been married a year and a few months. At least you and Ron were married two years." Ginny told her looking into her eyes for comfort.

"Well like you said you only think you might be pregnant right?" Hermione asked her as she hugged her.

"Right." Ginny sniffed feeling a bit better.

"Right so tomorrow I'll take you St. Mungo's and they can determine if you are or not." Hermione said.

"Okay but we can't tell the guys what we're doing okay." Ginny said.

"Alright but what are we going to tell them then?" asked Hermione.

"We will tell them we're going shopping in Hogsmeade." Ginny suggested.

"Alright it's settled." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione now that you figured out a name and you four months pregnant I think we should have baby shower. What do you? Ginny asked.

"Sure Gin." Hermione said but had a pang of doubt in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to the people who reviews. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Only a few more chapters then it's over.**

The next day Hermione woke up early hoping to be up before Ron, since she and Ginny were going to St Mungo's today. Today was also September 19 Hermione's 21st birthday. She wanted to leave before the men awoke so they wouldn't get suspicious of their leaving. To her dismay Ron wasn't sleeping in the bed next to her. She looked over and found a note on her night stand.

Hermione,

Meet me downstairs.

Love,

Ron

She got dressed and went downstairs to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron gathered around a birthday cake with the words _Happy Birthday 'Mione _written across the pink frosting.

"SURPRISE!" The three screamed causing Hermione to jump.

"Wow" was the only word Hermione could say…after she calmed down from the wonderfully nice scare.

"Good morning and happy birthday." Ron walked over and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Good morning to you, too." Hermione whispered to Ron.

Then everyone sang happy birthday and told her to make wish. Hermione thought about it for awhile then she blew out her candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Ginny asked her.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." She told her friend.

Finally it was time to open presents.

Harry and Ginny went first; Harry got her a new book that just came out on spells, _Ways to Make It All Easier_. Harry had much confidence in this gift for he saw her eying it in a store window.

"Thank you Harry I've been meaning to buy this" she went over and gave him a big hug.

Now it was Ginny's turn. Ginny got her a blue tank top, with a lace hem and was 50 cotton and 50 satin. She thought it would look great on Hermione. Hermione opened the box and gaped at the beautiful shirt. She loved it.

"Thanks Gin this is so cute." Hermione went over and hugged her.

Last but not least it was Ron's turn. He handed her a small box. She opened it and found a beautiful diamond bracelet inside, 14 karats. It had diamonds all the way around. It sparkled so much.

"Ron this is beautiful." She said tearfully, and went and gave him a kiss. Then he helped her put it on her wrist.

"Thank you." She gave him another long kiss.

After that they had some cake and when they were done Ginny said "Well we better go."

"Go where?" Ron questioned.

"To Hogsmeade. I'm taking Hermione shopping." Ginny lied.

"Okay see you later." The guys said.

"Bye." Said Ginny and Hermione and gave their husbands a kiss goodbye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got to St Mungos a healer was already waiting for them.

"Hello." The healer said.

"Hello." Hermione and Ginny said back to her.

Then she turned and said "Follow me please." She led them to a waiting room and said she would be right back. Then she left to see if the doctor was ready for her.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny. She could tell she was nervous.

"Ginny take a deep breath." Hermione told her. Ginny took a deep breath and after a minute Hermione could see her face turn red.

"You're supposed to let it out," She told her as Ginny did so "Everything going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked.

"Because if you are pregnant you have me," she reassured her "and Harry too.

"Thanks Hermione," She hugged her "you are a great friend."

"Anytime Gin."

Just then the healer came back into the room.

"Okay Mrs. Potter if you come with me we will start your tests."

"Good Luck." Hermione whispered to her as she got up to follow the doctor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After what seemed like a century this time. Ginny finally came back. Hermione stood up and said "Well are you pregnant or not?"

Ginny looked her in the eyes and she could tell what the answer was before she could even say a word.

"Oh Gin are you okay."

"Yes, I mean I wasn't sure if I wanted to a mother yet or not until the doctor told me the results." She explained.

"So are you okay?" Hermione said once again.

"Well when he told me I was pregnant that's when I know I ready." She said happily.

"Good, I'm happy for you," Hermione told her "So what are you having."

"I'm having twin girls." She told her.

"That's great," she said "now you just have to tell Harry."

"I guess we better go to Hogsmeade because the guys will get suspicious if we come home with nothing." Ginny suggested.

"I guess you're right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they apparated back to the house it was dark. Hermione said a lumos spell and made all the lights in the house turn on.

"Surprise."

Hermione was shock to see all their friends and family there or at least all the women.

"Wow, what are you all doing here?" Hermione asked them.

Ginny was the one to answer her question. "It's a surprise baby shower/ birthday party for you."

"But….How…." Hermione was so shocked she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Well I told my mom that while we were out to set up for the baby shower as a surprise."

"Thank you everyone." Than Mrs. Weasley came over and gave her a big hug. She would have hugged her tighter but since she is pregnant she didn't want hurt the baby.

"It was no problem Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as she was letting go of her "Now let's start opening presents."

Hermione mostly got things like diapers, a stroller, a crib, a car seat, and things like that. She then thanked everyone for all her present and that's when it happened.

All the sudden the lights went out, the room and the entire house was pitch black. Ginny looked around but she couldn't make any outlines from anyone it was so dark. She then reached inside her pants pocket to take out her wand. When she got it she said the same lumos spell Hermione said earlier. When all the rooms were lit she looked around.

"Everyone okay?" Ginny asked.

The guests nodded.

"Hermione, could you come here its gift time!" Ginny bellowed minutes later. Nobody moved. "Hermione? HERMIONE?" Still no reply. Ginny knew what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I would like at least 5 reviews this time before I update. Now here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.**

Ginny released Hermione had been taken by the death eaters. "Oh no" Ginny thought to herself. Ginny then got up and ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Ron's cell phone number as fast as she could. His phone rang three times until a man answer the phone.

"Hello."

oOoOo Going to where Ron and Harry are oOoOo

"Hello." Ron said answering his phone.

"Ron thank goodness you picked up." Ginny paused she was thinking of a calm way to tell Ron his wife has been taken by death eaters.

"Ginny are you okay, you seem scared." Ron said a bit fearful himself.

"Ron there's no easy way to say this but……"

To Ron whatever Ginny said came out really fast and was hard to understand. "Wow Ginny slow down. Take a deep breath and hit yourself. Now what's wrong?"

So Ginny took a deep breath but she didn't hit herself. "I said you need to come home right away because Hermione has been well…. taken by death eaters."

"What!" Ron bellowed. "Ginny what happened? How could you let this happen? You were supposed to watch her!"

"Ron right now I can't deal with this stress. Just come home and I'll explain everything." Ginny said calmly.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's gone." Ron said tearing up.

"Gone, gone how?" Harry asked, fear entering his voice.

"She was taken by the death eaters." Ron sobbed.

"How, when?" Harry said now confused.

"I don't know! Ginny said she would explain when got back." Ron cried.

So Harry and Ron apparated back to the house.

OoOoOo At the house oOoOoO

While Ginny was waiting for Ron and Harry she convinced all the party goers to leave. As soon she closed the door she turned around to see Ron and Harry.

"Now Ginny what happened." Was of course the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth.

Ginny stared explaining the whole thing to Ron and Harry. "And when I looked around the room she was gone." She finished.

Ron was so upset about what had happened he couldn't help but take his frustration and anger out on Ginny. "How could you let this happen? You promised nothing would happen to her. I'm so mad at you Ginny." Ron yelled. Harry was about to yell at Ron for yelling at Ginny when Ginny spoke, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ron first of all it wasn't my fault. Do you really think I wanted my best friend to be taken away by death eaters and who knows what will happen? And second I can't deal with this stress while I'm pregnant." That's when Ginny realized she said too much.

"Wait your pregnant since when?" Harry questioned.

"I just found out. I was going to tell you later," Ginny explained "but then this whole thing happened I guess I was going to wait until we got Hermione back.

"Okay you guys can discuss this later. Right now we have to figure out how to get Hermione back." Ron scolded.

And that's when it hit him. "Ginny was Hermione still wearing that diamond bracelet I gave her for her birthday?"

"Of course. Why?" Ginny asked confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I already have another story in mind that I'll start writing when I'm done with this one. Well here's the next chapter. **

Hermione woke up in a cold and damp place. The room looked familiar, but she could figure out why. She tried to get up, but her hands and feet were bound to the bed she was on. That's when she remembered what she was doing before she woke up here. She remembered baby shower, the lights going out. Her heart pounded with fright, and goose bumps crawled up her spine. She recognized this place. It was the place where the death eaters had taken her in her nightmare.

"HELP." She shrieked even though she knew no one could hear her.

She wished she was in Ron's warm, safe, and loving arms, she wished he was telling her that he would never let anything bad happen to her, or their baby. She wished that she was in the safety of her home.

Hermione struggled, hoping she could loosen the ropes, but had no luck. Then she heard a voice say:

"That's a waste of your time and strength."

oOoOo Back with Ron, Harry, and Ginny oOoOo

"What does Hermione's bracelet have to do with anything?" Ginny asked a second time.

"I put a tracking spell on it." Ron told them.

"Do you really think that your own sister is so irresponsible that you put a tracking spell on her bracelet." Ginny said disgusted.

"Of course I trust you Ginny." Ron explained "I put it on her just in case something like this happened, but I hoped it wouldn't."

"Okay, so now what?" Harry asked.

Without warning Ron took out his wand mumbled a spell and a 3-D digital map showed up in mid-air with a red flashing dot in the middle which was obviously Hermione.

"They took her to Godric Hollow!" Ginny said in alarm.

"I've got to save her." Ron started walking to the door when Harry stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey I know you want to save Hermione and get her out of there before anything happens to her. So do Ginny and I, but we can't just go barging in." Harry explained. "We need a plan."

"So what do you suggest?" Ron said angrily. Harry could see in Ron's eyes that all he wanted was Hermione back with him.

Before Harry could answer Ginny spoke. "I say we apparate as close as we can outside of Godric Hollow and sneak inside. Then we'll search the house till we find where they're keeping Hermione and try to get her out without being seen."

"That's a nice plan except for the last part. If we don't kill them when we save Hermione we take the chance of them coming after us again." Ron told her.

"I agree with Ron." Harry said.

"Fine but we're going with the rest of my plan." Ginny insisted obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Okay." Harry said.

There was silence for a moment, Harry and Ginny just looked at Ron with a face he had seen before. A face that read _are you in or not_.

"Fine." Ron said even though he thought he'd probably be able to come up with a much better plan to save his wife.

At 5: 30 they apparated to Godric Hollow.

When they got there it was dark and foggy. They hid behind a nearby bush.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We make sure the coast is clear then we get inside the house." Ginny answer.

They sat there for a few minutes saying nothing "I think it's safe." Ron said impatiently.

"I think you're right." Harry replied.

The three of them made their way quietly to the house. Harry opened the door to a desperate cry of "HELP."

**A/N I hope you liked it. Just a few more chapters! I'll try to get chapter 11 up before Christmas** **break or Christmas. Please R&R. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone only two more chapters, then the epilogue and then the story's over. You'll find out what will happen to Hermione and if Harry, Ginny, and Ron can save her before she loses the baby. Also you'll find out if Ron dies like in Hermione's dream. Well here's chapter 11. Please R&R.**

"That's a waste of your time and strength." Said a voice from the shadows.

It was Snape. He had an evil grin on his face.

Just than two more people came out from behind Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They both had the same evil grin that Snape had.

Bellatrix came at Hermione. In her hand she had a small vial with clear liquid inside. It looked like water, but Hermione knew it wasn't water. She tried to shove the vial's contents down Hermione's throat, but Hermione moved her head and yelled "HELP!"

Hermione knew no one could hear her but she prayed that at least maybe Ron could sense her cry for help.

Little did she know that Ron was downstairs and as soon as he heard Hermione's scream for help he ran up the stairs to its source.

Back upstairs Bellatrix was successful in shoving the vial's contents down Hermione's throat. Her throat somewhat burned as the liquid went down.

Hermione was fighting it back, but it failed.

"Step away from my wife!" Ron yelled.

Bellatrix was caught off guard and the empty vial went fling through the air and landed on a couch in a corner of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock and excitement.

Just then a big duel broke out, in front of Hermione, it was Harry against Snape, to her left it was Ginny against Lestrange, and to her right it was Ron against Malfoy.

Hermione had nothing to do but watch as spells fly in every direction. She flinched as a spell almost hit Ron just missing him. She saw Ginny try to stupify Bellatrix, but wasn't successful. She also noticed Harry and Snape with hatred in their eyes for one another send spell after spell at each other. She wished she could do something other than just sit and watch. She mostly kept an eye on Ron to make sure nothing happened to him.

Then out of nowhere a spell came in Hermione's direction. The spell hit the rope that tied her right hand down, making it tear almost reaching her hand, but now her right arm was free. She untied her left hand and feet as well.

Hermione grabbed her wand out her pocket and was going to help Ron when a spell few at her from behind her. Luckily it missed her but only by a hair. She turned around to see Bellatrix coming toward her, and Ginny lying on the ground unconscious.

Soon Hermione and Bellatrix were dueling each other.

Harry had defeated Snape and was by Ginny's side now. Holding her in his arms. It looked as if he was fighting back tears.

Seeing that scene Hermione let a tear escape her eyes. She turned her attention back to Bellatrix not wishing to see it anymore. She wasn't going to let anyone she love die including herself. She knew Ron wouldn't let anyone die either.

"I hope she's okay." Hermione thought to herself, watching Harry trying to wake Ginny up.

Ron was still dueling Malfoy when he looked over to that Hermione was now dueling Bellatrix with Ginny unconscious and Harry right next to her. He hoped Ginny was going to be alright, too.

"Harry apparate my sister and yourself to St. Mungos." Ron yelled over to the upset Harry next Ginny. And he did just that.

Ron fought with everything thing he had but he just could not defeat Malfoy. Of course he wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. Not when it came to Hermione living or dying.

Hermione sighed with relief as Bellatrix fell to the floor.

She started to make her way to the couch were the vial flung before all of this fighting.

As Hermione was nearing the couch she was hit square in the back from behind. It came from where Ron and Malfoy where dueling. Hermione fell to the ground, everything around her started to go black.

Last thing she heard before she could see nothing was Ron screaming "Hermione." And someone shouting "Avada Kedavra."

**A/N I know, I'm mean. You won't know what happens until next week. Who died Malfoy, Ron, or Hermione? Please R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

The man who had won the battle walked over to the other one to make sure he was dead.

He was. The color was drained from his face. He felt cold as the other man checked for a pulse.

Then he made his way to where Hermione lay on the floor not moving at all. He thought she was dead.

"Hermione." Ron said in horror. (A/N think of Ron's face when he saw Hermione was petrified in HP movie 2 that's what it looked like.)

He bent down to check for a pulse. He was relieved when he found it.

Then without hesitation he apparated Hermione and himself to St Mungos. Before he went he picked the empty vial that was lying in an upright position on the couch.

"I need a nurse." Ron said holding Hermione in his arms, as soon as they arrived at St Mugos.

Cara the nurse that knew Hermione from work recognized her and went over to help.

"What happened?" Cara asked her eyes wide.

"She was hit with some spell." Ron tried to explain.

"Follow me." Cara led Ron to a hospital room on the eighth floor.

He set Hermione on the bed and walked over to Cara.

She asked questions about what happened and Ron answered and as best he could.

"They made her drink this." Ron gave Cara the vial.

I'll take this to get checked out and be back to check your wife. I'll let you know if I find out anything." She told him.

"Before you go do you know how Ginny Potter is doing? She's my sister." Ron asked worry on his face.

"Yes, I do. She's stable but still unconscious. If you wish to see her she's in room 113 on this floor." She explained.

"Thank you." Ron said.

Ron waited by Hermione's bedside until the nurse came back.

She started to do tests and spells and everything. Then after a few moments she told Ron what was wrong.

"Your wife's going to be fine. She's stable but it well be hours before she regains consciousness." She told him.

"Thank you very much." Ron said happily.

"I still haven't heard anything yet on the vial, so I'll be back when I hear something or if Hermione regains consciousness." She called back as she left.

Ron toke Hermione's hand and sat by her bedside waiting.

"Wake up Hermione." Ron whispered to her then kissed hand.

Hours went by but still no word about the vial and still Hermione slept.

After about two hours Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry.

"Hey, how is she?" Harry asked with concern.

"The nurse said she'll be fine but it would be hours before she wakes up." Ron told him.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked

"About 3 hours." Ron said.

"How's the baby?" Harry asked afraid to know the answer.

"I don't know yet." Ron said "There still doing tests on the vial."

"How Ginny's baby?" Ron asked.

"Babies." Harry corrected.

"What do you mean babies?" Ron asked.

"Well the nurse did some tests to see if they were okay. Then she came back she told me they were both babies were doing fine." Harry explained "Ginny's having twin girls."

"That's great." Ron said with a smile on his face but then it disappeared.

"Ron what's up?" Harry asked with concern.

"What if Hermione lost our baby." Ron said sadly.

"Well you could always try again." He said.

"I know but what if the potion made so that she can't have any children." Ron went on.

"Well you could always adopt." Harry said "Beside even if Hermione did lose this baby and wasn't able to give you another would you love her any less?"

"Of course not. I love Hermione baby or no baby." Ron told him. "I'm just saying because Hermione wants to have a somewhat large family since she was an only child."

Harry and talked for a little bit longer and Harry went back to Ginny's room.

It was two in the morning when Hermione started to stir.

"Hermione." Ron gasped excitedly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on him. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

"No, Malfoy is." He answered. Then he lends over and kissed the top of her head.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ron told her "They haven't told me anything yet."

"How's Ginny?" She asked.

"She's fine." He told her.

Cara the nurse walked in with an expressionless face.

"Well." She said "You and the baby are both fine and healthy."

"Are you serious?" asked Ron surprised.

"Yes. You can go home in the morning." She said.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Well for the potion to work you had to drink every last drop. There was still a drop in the vial so it didn't do anything." Cara explained.

"That's great. Thank you." Hermione squealed.

"Well get some rest." Cara said before leaving the room.

The two fell asleep a few minutes later in one another's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all left St Mungos happy that everyone was alive and well.

**A/N I'll have the epilogue up as soon as I can. Till then Merry Christmas. Please R&R.**


	13. Epilouge

**A/N Here's the epilogue and the end of the story, but I'll have my new one up soon. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

Ron and Hermione sat in the living room laughing madly. Ron was holding Ryan, now one year old. Ryan was doing a crazy dance.

The doorbell rang and Hermione stood up and answered it.

"Harry, Ginny, it's great to see you. Come on in!" Hermione said cheerily.

"I see you brought Meghan and Taylor." Ron said.

"Taylor looks so much like her mom." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but Meghan looks like her father." Ginny said glancing at Harry and Ron, who were talking about qudditch.

Hermione went and pick up Meghan out of the car seat. Ginny picked up Taylor.

"So how's Ryan doing?" Harry asked going over to Ron.

"He's fine. He's got Hermione's eyes." Ron said looking over at Hermione and for a minute their eyes locked.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"We don't want to intrude." Ginny said.

"You won't be intruding." Hermione insisted.

"Well, okay." Ginny said reluctantly.

Hermione put Meghan back inside the car seat, which Ginny did also. The twins were fast asleep and Hermione went into the kitchen to make dinner. Ginny went over and gave Taylor to Harry then went into the kitchen to help Hermione.

An hour later Hermione and Ginny came back into the living room and told the guys that dinner was ready.

When they were done Ginny went to get the twins and give them their bottles. Hermione went to get Ryan so she could give him his bottle.

When she came back she sat at the table feeding Ryan while Ginny was feeding Meghan and Harry feeding Taylor.

They all talked for awhile about the usual stuff.

Hermione soon stood up and cleared her throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement."

Everyone was staring at her curiously.

"On Monday I visited St. Mungos." Hermione paused. "On June Fourth I will give birth to a baby girl."

The End

**A/N: that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R **


End file.
